


Ivy Valentine and the Legend of Queen Opala

by Iranoutofroomtowriteanymore



Category: Legend of Queen Opala (Video Games), Soul Calibur
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fivesome - F/M/M/M/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Monsters, Non-Consensual Spanking, Other, Rape Fantasy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Submission, Tit Torture, Water, Whipping, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:26:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27925981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iranoutofroomtowriteanymore/pseuds/Iranoutofroomtowriteanymore
Summary: Ivy Valentine is on the hunt for the demon blade for months now, until her trail leads her to Egypt were spies, barbarians, sorceresses, assassins, soldiers, and monsters are waiting for her.
Relationships: Isabella "Ivy" Valentine/Original Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter One: Salacious Sails

She dragged the piece of ragged cloth up and down her blade, making certain that every inch of the gleaming steel was coated in a fresh layer of oil. A rough piece of canvas was bunched in her elegant finely manicured fingers, its off-white colour stained and besmirched with dirt and oil from her infamous and customary snake sword.

Her naturally pouty lip curled into a satisfied little smirk, she admired her loyal blade: rich purple leather wrapped around the slender hilt, the blade had numerous horizontal indents running up along the slivered steel. Ivy had spent years searching through the dusty books and ancient scrolls in her father’s library, it was only when she had acquired several ancient texts from Asia on the instructions of multi-segmented blade. Her first few attempts had failed; it was only when she delved deeper into the library she had found dark arcane secrets to wove into the metal.

Sliding her sword down into it's intricately engraved gold and purple sheath and placed it back down onto the cabin's bedside table, Ivy turned to check over her appearance in the tall Venetian mirror.

Isabella Valentine was an unsurpassable beauty, with a grace and athletic ease of movement, and a youthful glow that was utterly at odds with the forty nine year old Countess. At 5’10’’ tall, Ivy’s body was a study in toned athletic musculature and luscious femininity that was almost unbelievable in its complete perfection. Shifting her hundred and twenty eight pounds on her left foot as she straightened and rearranged her favourite outfit. It consisted of deep purple straps that formed a latticework of criss-crossing over slim toned abs, beautifully embroidered purple stockings encased her thick sleeky muscled thighs and slender toned calves. The upper thickness of Ivy’s thighs were likewise criss-crossed with purple straps. Elegant steel toecap and six inch heel stilettos that were also decorated with deep purple fabric. The rest of her outfit consisted of a formal collar framed her statuesque throat and an intricately patterned indigo bra-like straps that contained her full DDDD-cup breasts and formed lush cream-hued cleavage.

As the Countess straightened up, pleased with her look, her alluring deep blue eyes turned away from their inspection, her glossy violet pouting lips curling into a self-entitled and pleased smirk.

Suddenly an impatient series of knocks echoed through Ivy’s small, yet luxuriously appointed cabin, as befits her title as Countess Valentine, which Ivy had demanded of the impertinent and wanton captain of the _Red Wave_. The captain had a first refused, only when the Countess paid an extraordinary amount of gold over was she given the small cabin at the bottom of the hull.

Sighing with annoyance, Ivy quickly hid her snake-sword and the right-fitting gold plate pauldron, vambrace, and gauntlet beneath the frame of her bed, well aware of the crew's greedy and foolish nature. The Countess had caught one of the crew taking poor swings with her blade, Ivy had threatened to deny half of the payment for the voyage and the captain was forced to make the man walk the plank for punishment.

Reaching for the loop of hemp rope tied to the oak that acted as the cabin’s door handle, Ivy ripped open the wooden plank door to reveal the very figure that Ivy had just been mentally criticizing. Captain Bal’Rana greeted her with cool superficial smile plastered on her undeniably beautiful face, during their fortnight long voyage Ivy had become increasingly frustrated and contemptuous with the captain and her crew of incompetent fools. Sometimes Ivy couldn’t believe that they had the ability to work the ship's rigging, let alone sail her across half the known world.

“You may not know, Countess, but we are arriving at port in a few hours. That will of course require a particular fee. I’m sure you understand, hm?”, Bal’Rana said, a condescending fake smile brightening up her features. It made Ivy’s blood boil; she had already paid over several chest of gold for her merger accommodations already and now the captain was extorting even more coins now.

“A port fee?!”, Ivy snarled, “You have already had plenty of gold for the provisions you needed and now you want to fleece me of more? Or did your crew gamble and drink the last of the coins away and you are simply too proud to confess it?”. 

The pirate captain smile faltered briefly, before she pushed out her chest to stretch an already straining red and burgundy horizonal stripped shirt. As much as Ivy loathed to admit it, Bal’Rana was undeniably an example of voluptuous femininity. Bal’Rana took a step closer to Ivy, her flawless F-cup breasts were only slightly less impressive than Ivy’s but not less desirable, her shirt had a long cleavage slit that ran almost the entire length of her shirt lapels, only a single button contained Bal’Rana’s tits. Ivy nearly had two-thirds of supple white cleavage thrusted towards her. Beneath, the captain’s slim supple belly was utterly bare as was the upper thickness of her long feminine thighs, while her svelte calves and lower thighs were encased in tight beige stockings. They possessed criss-cross straps over the sides of her long toned legs, shamefully baring ever inch, Ivy thought. They adhered so tightly to Bal’Rana’s legs, Ivy saw, that they made deep indentations into her supple skin, plumping it up and making it bulge subtly out between them.

Even more shameful was a high-cut black leather strip that clung to Bal’Rana’s hourglass hips in a deep “V” and barely covered her most inmate areas. The only other garments the captain wore was a red slash of silk slanted over one hip for a sword belt and a pair of finely tanned brown Cavalier boots. As Ivy finished her contemptuous once-over, she made note of the gold armbands and necklaces that adorned her slender throat and arms.

Bal’Rana had a thick and glossy mass of deep red tresses that tumbled down her back almost to the undersides of her thick ass-cheeks. As she made eye contact again, Ivy had to concede again that Bal’Rana was quite beautiful, with sharp elegant features, plump pink lips, with a slender nose and a small chin. She had applied light blue eyeshadow around her darker blue eyes.

The captain’s mouth tightened, “Course you know, your request for passage is quite a long diversion from Namaria, of course we can always give you a rowboat. If you like”, Bal’Rana favoured Ivy with a self-congratulatory smirk. Confidence that the haughty Englishwoman would have no choice but to concede.

“Very well”, Ivy snapped, “You will have half now and half when we reach Alexandria”. The countess was pleased to have a victory over the scheming pirate captain, no matter how small.

“Captain! Miss Bal!”, one of the crew ran up waving his arms in a frantic needless display. He seemed quite gangly to Ivy; his only choice of clothing was a pair of salt-stained brown leather pants. Above, his torso was too rangy and tall to be considered attractive. 

“What is it?!”, Bal’Rana demanded. She didn’t bother turning round.

“There’s a ship!”, the man explained

“ _What sort!?_ ”, Bal’Rana snarled, twisting on her heels in wordless fury, incidentally, giving Ivy a clear view of her thick, smooth, heart-shaped buttocks and the bare curves and dimples of Bal’Rana’s lower back. Ivy noticed, with a degree of amusement, that the slim high V-shape of black leather had bunched-up in the valley of her ass-cleavage. Laying bare almost every inch of her sculpted ass-cheeks. 

“She’s a big thing, she is. A three decker with three masts. Purple sails with some odd symbol I can’t place”, the sailor’s voice was breathless. “There!”, he pointed throw the small round leaded window just above the waterline in the corridor to Ivy’s cabin.

Resting a hand in the old splintery wood of the hull, Ivy leaned over to peer out. Beside her Bal’Rana did the same, after jostling childishly for space both women found enough glass to gaze through.

“it’s a barque”, Bal’Rana groaned. The vessel had two masks, compared to her own single-masted ship. The pirate queen could tell, even at a glance, that the vessel had three decks from the layers of large cannons that jutted from the white-and-gold stripped hull. As the warship sailed closer, she could clearly make out the Beldorian Empire’s white laurel wreath under a golden hawk in the Egyptian styling sigil on deep purple sails. Its figurehead was the same stylized golden hawk glaring down from the bow as on the sails. It’s great wings and talons spread in attack. Bal’Rana swallowed nervously, her thoughts immediately turning to her daughter.

“Can we not outrun her?”, Ivy demanded, watched the barque turn hard to port, ready to fire their considerable complement of guns.

“No… she’ll just outrun us and pepper my ship with cannon balls. We’ll drop anchor and wait... see what their captain wants”, Bal’Rana answered, an unbidden tremor in her voice.

“I paid you for voyage! Now you suggest we just wait here?! Is this the port fee, sailing out to us?”, Ivy vented out her long-boiling frustrations to the pirate captain.

“ _I not risking my daughter in a battle!_ ”, Bal’Rana snapped. She was growing angry at this pompous Englishwoman.

Ivy raised an intrigued eyebrow, in all her long weeks aboard the ship she had never seen or heard about the legendary pirate queen having a daughter. In truth Ivy scarcely believed it. “Oh? What’s her name, pray?”.

“Za’Nina”, Bal’Rana replied quietly.


	2. Chapter Two: Mutiny on the Coast and Slave Auction

Ivy shielded her eyes from the harsh Beldorian sun, while Bal’Rana’s sailors were surrounded and disarmed by soldiers in chainmail under plate of indigo emblazoned with the Beldorian sigil. Every one of the two dozen soldiers possessed a tall great helm concealing their features. More pirates were being driven from the lower decks by the points of the soldier’s halberds.

Their commander was a slender man with short flaxen hair cut close to his neck, and fierce blue eyes. He had sharp and intelligent features, that suited his lithe and slender figure. Yet there was something unsettling about his eyes, Ivy thought, a deep sadistic hint that gleamed unbidden in his pupils. She had seen the same gleam before, in Cervantes’s cold dead eyes. The commander’s armour was similar to the soldiers he ordered about the deck, with silvered steel chainmail that shined with unrivalled sheen and purpled-steel with inlays of gold and onyx to form the Beldorian sigil.

“Take your hands off of me!”, Ivy recognised Bal’Rana’s voice as she was dragged up the wooden steps onto the top deck by a pair of tall muscular soldiers. The pirate captain had clearly struggled; one of her stripped shirt’s shoulder straps had slipped down Bal’Rana’s slender arm, almost allowing her luscious left breast to spill free from its concealment. Her glossy red hair had also become dishevelled, falling down infront one eye in a wild cascade of tresses, in her attempts to evade capture. Ivy wondered briefly if she had managed to hide her mysterious daughter. The pirate captain had fled when the Beldorian barque had thrown its grappling hooks over the handrails of the ship.

The Beldorian commander grinned as Bal’Rana was thrown to his feet. He caught a full delicious view of the pirate queen’s buoyant pale cleavage, as her F-cup breasts jiggled from the impact. “Bal’Rana, you are charged with crimes of piracy, theft, kidnapping, and murder against the Beldorian Empire. How do you plead?”, the man said, his voice cold and impeccability correct.

“Haah! Is it a crime to want to be free? You have no power over the seas’ boy, my crew will never stand for this?!”, Bal’Rana loudly declared. However powerful her words might have been, they were almost immediately undercut by the sharp series of clangs echoed across the deck as the pirates began dropping their nicked cutlasses and boarding axes. “What?! What are you doing!”, Bal’Rana gasped in disbelief. Her mouth was hanging open, her straight white teeth gleaming appealingly. 

“Sorry captain”, one of the larger crew members mumbled in a surly tone. “Probably should’ve put out more”, he added after a few moments, to the roaring laughter of the soldiers.

Still smirking, the Beldorian commander signed the two soldiers either side of to lift her up onto her feet.

“Nnngh!”, Bal’Rana grunted as she was roughly pulled up. The betray of her crew was a crushing blow to her confidence, she had thought she had always acted fair to her men, divided the loot evenly between each member. She had only rarely cock-tease the crew with her wardrobe of skimpy outfits. Now the captain watched helpless as her crew were led off onto the Beldorian ship.

The commander grinned, “Quite quiet now, aren’t we?”. He stroked Bal’Rana’s elegant high-cheek bone, while she shuddered. “The legendary pirate captain, welcome to Castle Warrengard… I’ll be enjoying your stay”. He ordered his men to remove the pirates from the ship and be delivered to the local auction, quietly surprised to the lack of protest from Bal’Rana, before turning his attention to the voluptuous silver-haired beauty. 

“And what are you? Hm?”, he asked, “One of the pirate queen’s recent carousing conquests?”.

 _How revolting_ , Ivy thought as the overconfident commander’s eyes rolled down and a lecherous smirk spread across his thin red lips. “Know your place! I am Countess Isabella Valentine of House Valentine. Daughter of the fourteenth Earl Valentine of London”, Ivy’s beautiful face was hard and cold as ice. “It is the capital of England, if you did not know”, Ivy added in a condescending tone.

The commander’s leering smirk died. “I am aware of my place, I am Richter in service to Lord Kross of Resteed, and I am aware of your place. Fourteenth of your name. It means nothing here. Your titles, means nothing here. You are nothing here”, Richter spoke, unflinching from Ivy glare. “You are charged with aiding a person convicted of piracy”.

“How dare you-“, Ivy began, only to be cut short when Richter gave a curt nod to one of his men and with a dull *CLUNK!*, the man slammed the pommel of his longsword hard into the back of Ivy’s head. The statuesque woman’s eyes rolled back in their sockets, her knees buckled, and she crumpled to the floor, out cold.

“ _Fool!_ ”, Richter snapped at the soldier. He reached down to check the back of the woman’s head, revealed to find no blood. He moved his attention to Ivy’s unbelievably full, teardrop-shaped breasts, casually cupping them to his men’s ruckus approval, almost memorized as he squeezed them. Her skin felt like soft silk beneath his hands, the blissful warmth was making it hard for Richter to remain calm. As he continued to fondle the woman’s tits he noticed that her nipples had become quite erect. Glancing up, he looked at Bal’Rana’s expressionless face, Richter didn’t know if she was simply glad that he was fondling someone else’s tits or if the captain had already experienced such humiliating actions before. But the one thing he did know now is that there was no loyalty between the women. “Your friend’s quite proud, ain’t she?”, he grinned as he moved his thumps over Ivy’s hard nipples and began grinding down.

“She isn’t my friend. I just took her coin for passage”, Bal’Rana shrugged. “I don’t care what happens to her”.

“What did she want?”, Richter asked.

The pirate captain faltered for a moment, silently considering her options. “If I tell you, you’ll spare my daughter of my crimes and…”, Bal’Rana almost said fate, she had a good and unpleasant idea of what the debased mercenary wanted. If she gave the treasure in her hold to Richter however, he might feel fit to spare her.

“Agreed”, Richter replied curtly, jolting Bal’Rana from her thoughts.

“She was looking for some artefact, I think. Some strange sorcery in her, in her sword I mean. I’m not sure, she wasn’t very open”, the pirate spoke.

The mercenary commander considered that for a few moments, “Lord Kross will want to see her, and keep out and unspoiled for him”. Two soldiers approached and hefted the Countess’s considerable voluptuous frame up, only taking the barest moments to grope their palms along Ivy’s long sleekly muscled thighs. Richter watched his men’s disheartened faces as Ivy’s thick supple ass-cheeks clenched as she was dragged past them onto his vessel, the Beldorian soldiers would miss the woman’s hourglass curves and sleek musculature, barely covered by deep purple leather outfit. “Don’t worry we’ll still the noble captain to entertain us”.

Bal’Rana shuddered, praying that the mercenary would still keep to his end of the bargain in the end as Ivy was taken below the decks of the barque and the vessel to begin to lower it sails for the voyage back to shore. But she would remain here with Richter, a dozen of his men, and her beloved Za’Nina. Bal’Rana hoped they would set sail for Port Ronod. 

**\- Several Hours Later -**

“Don’t you dare touch me, you filth!”, the Countess hissed. Despising the iron shackles around her wrists more for the inability to slap away the rough pair of hands from her slim waist more than the discomfort they caused to her skin. Yet Ivy could do nothing with her wrists bound behind her back. The callused digits, nonetheless, still groping her subtly striated bare abs.

“Ah, ya like to cause a fuss”, Rughart grinned, “but I bet you’re a real perverted slut underneath, Mean, look at all that skin ya show’n huh? Much more than any other girl here”, he said crudely ogling her tits, while still groping her midriff as it flexed and rippled with changeable curves of soft, feminine musculature as Ivy tried and failed to squirm away from the bald ugly large man. Yet with three chains connecting to her shackles; two looping around her hips and linked to a curvaceous redhaired girl in a farmer’s white shirt and brown pants with a low arch of steel links and one leading off behind her to another captive.

Rughart displayed his rotting yellow teeth to Ivy again in a disgusting grin, “Don’t worry woman, Kross will take good care of you. Or maybe Ironard will take a liking to you”, he laughed as he landed a hard slap on Ivy’s flawlessly thick, heart-shaped purple leather-bisected bubble-ass, admiring the delicious jiggling and drawing a breathy gasp of shock from the Countess.

The curvy redhead infront of her, glanced over her shoulder at Ivy, a deep blush across her pretty freckled features. After a few moments she averted her eyes in shame as her blush deepened.

“ _Gnghnaa!_ ”, Ivy heard a girlish voice from a few feet behind her yelp as Rughart gave the girl a firm spank that echoed through the tunnel. Quickly the chain gang of captives began moving forward, the hard packed soil squeezed and drifted between the splintered timber boards that cladded the surrounding of the low tunnel.

Ivy’s only recollection of the previous events were a blur of disjoined events; of being carried off onto another ship and the short sail back to sure, Ivy had the disconcerting suspicion that some of the soldiers had taken a few indecent liberties with her slumbering body. She had vague images in her mind’s eye of an imposing castle overlooking the coast and an inconsiderably sized fishing village, the Countess also had odd memories of being dragged down a short flight of steps, while men in exorbitant silks and expensive velvet stood around on stages and drooled over every new figure brought in the soldiers. The only events that Ivy remembered with any degree of clarity was dominating that insolent mercenary in a simple and rather childish display of bickering and posturing that he had forced upon her. Before the man, had turned his unwanted attentions of the pirate. Then she had been knocked unconscious by the ill-mannered mercenaries and dragged to the auction. 

The Countess grunted in indignation when the young farmer ahead tripped in ankle shackles, and collapsed to the hard dirt floor, inadvertently sharply pulling Ivy down with her. The girl whimpered in pain as her knees took the full force of the impact.

*SMACK*, Ivy hissed in fury when Rughart landed another hard spank on her ass-cheeks, making them ripple with suppleness. “Get the common dumb slut up!”, he shouted at her. Ivy glared daggers back at Rughart’s ugly double-chinned face and wished for her blade. If only she still possessed it, then this bald slaver would never dare touch her. Yet regardless of her growing hatred for the revolting thug, she leaned down and grasped the farmer girl by her shoulders and pulled her forcefully to her feet.

She had a better view of the girl when pulled her up. She look about eighteen with a classic county-girl face, and bright doe-blue eyes. Ivy noticed the freckles that dotted her face, yet they only made her more endearing. The girl was quite busty and had a shapely body. “T-thank you”, the girl’s voice was shy and quiet, “I’m Sunny, Sunny-Sue Ellen”.

The Countess didn’t bother to return Sunny’s tremulous simile, only said; “Very well, you should get back on your feet and keep moving. I would rather not be pulled down again”, Ivy’s voice was perhaps overly harsh in her tone, but she was past caring now. Sunny’s eyes widened in hurt, her plump bottom lip trembled as her request for friendship and security was denied.

“Ha!”, Rughart barked, “You’ll get no help from that cold bitch, farmer girl!”.

Ivy snarled, her pouting pink lips parted, her perfect teeth showed in a flash, in a brief display of pure feminine fury. “Keep walking farmer, you’re halting the line”, Ivy snapped and after a moment of hesitation Sunny continued her progress along the low tunnel.

Before them, the tunnel continued onwards for a few metres and then turned abruptly at a sharp right-angle. The Countess heard sounds of soft feminine whimpering, only occasionally interrupted by the lewd noise of flesh slapping against flesh, as Rughart randomly punished a girl’s dimpled curvy backside further down the line with a hard spank for stumbling or tardiness. The gasp or yelp of the young women always followed after. Ivy frowned, putting the seedy heat and lewd spanks to one side, she began to notice a low animalistic grunting and roaring. Like that of some wild boar or feral lion locked in a single cage. As the column moved forward, Ivy became aware of increasing distress at the front of the line of chained and shackled girls and women. The screeches and squeals became only more fervent that even Ivy’s normally stoic heart began to beat a little faster and she wondered if they were all being led to some horrific death-trap. 

“ _Look!_ ”, Ivy heard the redhaired girl chained infront of her gasp, “It’s the Steel Demoness!, and god! What is that thing?!”. Sunny had just turned the corner, her slender back disappearing behind the wooden boards.

A moment later and Ivy saw what was creating all of the disconcerting cacophony.

The wooden opened up along the top of the boards, a row of iron bars each a foot in length ran the length of the low tunnel’s wooden board roof, a ray of light slanted into the dim tunnel, luminating a narrow horizontal line of the captive’s faces. However, it wasn’t the sudden sunlight that caught Ivy attention, rather the savage fight for dominance playing out before her eyes. Across the scattered sand of the arena was a tall powerfully built woman locked in a brutal fist fight with some disgusting immense monster, the sort Ivy had read in books of fanciful tales in her father’s library. Even from her current low perspective the creature must have been twelve feet tall, it’s skin was a leathery deep off-blue colour that was decussated with numerous protuberances of pulsing veins. Although it didn’t seem to possess any obvious muscle mass, it’s skin was serrated by jagged shard of bone bulging underneath its rough skin. The only clothing it wore was a frayed cloak that reminded Ivy of the chlamys worn by the ancient Greeks in her father’s illustrated books. Then she saw them, the roaring monster had two heads; each with a pair of gleaming yellow eyes, two squat ugly noses, and two misshapen mouths filled with sharp jagged white teeth. Each head was bellowing in unsatisfied fury as it’s opponent rolled out of way of one of its thick heavy feet. 

Jumping to her feet a few metres closer to the ground-level iron bars, the woman straightened up the crude cheers of dozens of male voices. Ivy was stunned to see that the woman almost completely naked, apart from a decorative bull’s head helmet that cover her head. She had smooth russet brown skin that gleamed with a glossy perspiration hue, clearly she had been fighting for some time now.

Ivy turned to the redheaded farmer girl, “Who is that?”.

The farmer, wrinkled her nose at the Countess, “I told you! It’s the Steel Demoness”, the girl glanced about then whispered conspiratorially, “They say she so strong that she can crack boulders and twist steel! And that she’s utterly loyal to her Baron”.

Ivy snorted, clearly some of the common folk had misunderstood an action or foolishly believed some theatrical event meant to a display this Baron’s power. Yet even as the Countess scoffed, even she had to admit the woman was in perfect shape, with almost every inch of her curvaceous body rippling with striated muscle tone. The Steel Demoness had incredibly thick thigh muscles that propelled her to her feet, hard striated abs that flexed with a limberness that Ivy would not have believed as she slowly paced around the growling creature. As the Steel Demoness’s back faced Ivy’s position, the Countess could more clearly see the woman’s lower back and long strong legs, every sinew clenching with athletic muscle tone. As the Steel Demoness circled around the arena, Ivy arched her eyebrows; the woman had nothing covering her well-rounded and generous breasts, her wide circular, rigid brown nipples. Ivy noticed something then, the woman had two parallel white lines on her chest and flexing thighs, like some sort of feral tribal woman from the savage New World.

Suddenly the Steel Demoness growled and leaped forward in an unbelievable now of aerobatic prowess. The Barbarian took a paces of long powerful strides before flipping onto her hands and using her incredible strength to push herself up into the air, her long brawny legs thrusting high into the cold coastal air. Ivy watched, stunned, as the Steel Demoness propelled herself up toward the growling monster’s twin heads, and wrapped both of her legs around both of it’s meaty necks. The Steel Demoness clenched and squeezed, her thighs and calves flexed with overabundant musculature as she attempted to pull the blue skinned creature off its feet. The barbarian’s slender-contoured yet straining and flexing with striking abdominal muscles. The Steel Demoness demonstrated her formidable strength, as she twisted her thighs violently to the side and made the towering monster to collapse to the sandy floor in a deafening crash. Ivy’s own slim subtly defined midsection clenched up in an involuntarily reaction to the savage’s herculean effort.

“Mwah hah ha! Knew that strong bitch would win!”, Rughart roared. The bald brute proceeded to turn his unpleasant face towards the young farm girl and began trailing one thick callused finger down her slender upper arm as she shuddered in response. “Might be the Baron will let the Steel Demoness have some fun with you”, Rughart added, grinning.

“N-No!”, the girl squeaked, “She’ll kill me!”.

Ivy was intent on not speaking again and drawing Rughart’s attention towards her, especially towards her tendered ass-cheeks, where the flawless alabaster skin had several pink hand-print blossomed on their surfaces.

“Don’t worry bitch if the Baron won’t have you, Kross will, Ha! Or he might give ya to me”, Rughart smirked, chuckling.

Sunny averted her big blue eyes, as Rughart’s hand traced up over her shoulder, then down along collar bone, before finally stopping at her chest to fully appreciate her luscious, gravity-defying tits bulging under her white linen shirt. Rughart gulped, feasting his little eyes on Sunny’s light pink nipples tenting up under the fabric and the unblemished cream skin of her slender bare belly. The bandit lord was gratified that the redhead was much more submissive than that cold silver-haired bitch behind him.

“Go on, keep movin!”, Rughart snapped at the young farmer. He landed another punishing spank on the redhead’s thick rounded ass-cheeks that made them ripple with soft feminine musculature.

 _GRRRH!_ Sunny yelped from the sharp stinging pain yet put one unsteady foot infront of another and resumed walking on.

The Countess grunted as the loop of chain tautened and she was tugged forward sharply. After a few more minutes of stumbling through the dimly lit tunnel, which had somehow become noticeably more humid quite sudden. A flush was slowly creeping up Ivy’s neck, and a light sheen of perspiration had developed across her upper arms and glistening on the crevice of her cleavage. A few stray droplets gleamed on her high-cheek bones and chin, as Ivy began to pant with the humidity. Eventually Ivy and the other captives were dragged out into the open air.

The line of captive girls were led up a small wooden staircase, onto a large platform that had been erected with tall oak beams on one side of the fighting pit. The other side were shaded viewing benches, iron bands held the oak beams in place, and offered the patrons and visitors a clear view of the pit and the auction platform. 

Ivy had a similar clear view of her new surroundings, after letting her sight readjust to the sun’s harsh glare, she began to the gaggle of richly garbed men across the pit from her. The two most prominent men that Ivy could see from the distance; were a slender, purple-haired man dressed in bright white linen with vertical lines of embroidered gold. The other was a surprisingly short stout man in dark linen pants and waistcoat, with a bright crimson undershirt, when he moved the sun gleamed underneath his receding grey hair, and his short pointy beard wobbled slightly.

“Here bitch”, Rughart’s crass rough voice snapped her out of her investigation when he shoved a fabric gag into her mouth. Ivy had been so engrossed in studying her surroundings and more importantly the individuals that might recognize her authority and return her to her ship. That she didn’t see Rughart’s overweight figure approach behind her and produce the dirty piece of linen he buried between her perfect teeth. Her angry protest came out as an embarrassing mumble, which Rughart snorted at. Ivy glared at him and resolved to keep her silence.

A portly man stepped forward from behind Ivy onto the platform, he had brown bushy eyebrows and a thick walrus moustache, dressed in food-stained white silk and a purple round, soft, and brimless cap that did a poor job of covering his high patriarchal forehead. The man grinned at the collection of noble-blooded men on the benches and spread his arms in a welcoming gesture.

Glancing at the chained line of beautiful women, the man gave a booming laugh, “Ha! My apologies to my valued clients at the back, this lot is a real charm, ha!”, he said to a round of chuckles from the nobles. “Fit for every desire you could possibility have, priced accordingly, of course”, he added.

“Ten!”, a high shrill voice belonging to an older woman in rich purple lined with frilly pink. Ivy hadn’t seen her poised at the back of the rows of benches, yet she knew she would never forget the woman from her garish hair of vivid pink.

“Aw, you’re a stingy girl Velvetta, you can do better than that! I’m fully aware of the gold and silver mines of the Greenfield Lands”, the portly man declared as Velvetta waved her hand in an “ _oh you_ ” expression.

The Countess shuddered as she felt the now familiar, yet no less repulsive, touch of Rughart’s fleshy groping digits squeeze her left buttock, forming her sculpted thick bubble-like glute into any mould he desired, “Cheer up girl, you’ll have a much better life soon, no stress, no responsibilities”, Rughart perversely whispered in her ear, while Ivy trembled with outrage.

“Very well”, the portly man stated when no other offers had been made, he turned and gestured to Sunny, “To the Duchess Velvetta, going once, going twice, going-“, the man was interrupted when a pretty young girl in a long flowing white robe that hugged her curves and was cut tight to her body stepped forward from the benches’ shadow.

“Fifty thousand Krowns!”, the robed girl declared. Ivy noticed that the farmer girl’s sobs had grown a little more mournful.

The portly man raised an eyebrow, “Oh? A priestess”, after a moments pause he continued, “I don’t believe you’ve registered, please approach the stage”.

As the priestess took a few more steps forward, Ivy saw that the beautiful white of her robes were trimmed with gold. Although, a deep hood of the same silk and linen material covered any discernible facial features, Ivy saw that her body was quite the treat for the vulgar male gaze. The portly man crouched, so he could converse more privately with the priestess, nonetheless, Ivy’s position on the stage meant she heard every word.

“Fifty thousand gold Krowns for a simple farm hand, even one like that, is an extraordinarily generous offer. Now normally that would be enough to make me forget any lingering questions I might have, but I can’t quite see what such a prestigious order would want with some simple farmer. There must be other women of a more scholarly mind to join your sisters, what about her”, the portly man jabbed a fat finger at Ivy, “She’s seems of noble blood, undoubtedly well-read”, he added.

Ivy’s stomach tightened, if these people knew of her title and heritage then how could they allow such a disgraceful breach in conduct to go unanswered. The Countess had assumed that these people had simply not known of her rightful place and her power in England, yet if they did and they just didn’t not care of the blood lines of England, of an island across the seas. All these thoughts rushed through Ivy’s mind in mire moments. However, her contemplation was cut short when the priestess spat suddenly in anger.

“That is the wish of High Priestess Laquadia, little man, it will not be questioned by the likes of you!”, the priestess all but shouted, her voice echoing around the area.

The Portly man just smiled and wiped the spittle of his lower lip, “Funny I’ve seen priestesses take girls off auctions across the Empire, yet I’ve never seen them collecting donations at the stage, or markets, tourneys, trial-“.

“ _Enough!_ ”, the priestess said, glancing around at the growing interest of the gaggle of nobles, “I’m sure something can be provided to reassure the attending noble lord and ladies that their trust in the Jadeite Order is not misplaced”. Looking down into the pit at the two bodies, one alive, one dead, the priestess continued, “Perhaps the Order can pay for some entertainment the lords and ladies would enjoy?”, she finished.

“Now that is an excellent idea, priestess”, the portly man said.


	3. Chapter Three: The Steel Demoness

The Countess turned her imperious gaze onto the priestess; she had expressive light blue eyes, full red lips that complimented her thin yet bright and pretty face. Now that she had pulled down her hood, her glossy blond hair gleamed in the bright sun, it should have hanged to the middle of her slender back, yet she had clearly twisted it up in a high ponytail, so her tresses only reached her sleek shoulders. Beneath the tight flowing white robe; her body was tall, slender, and athletic. From the little skin Ivy could see, her proud cleavage, was fair and flawless. The young woman was now whispering with the portly man, meanwhile, Rughart was helping himself to handfuls of the highway bandit chained behind her. One of his meaty hands squeezing her cheeks into an embarrassing expression of her mouth forced open wide, as Rughart seeming examined the bandit’s salivating oral features. While the other was exploring her thick, feminine glutes as the brown-haired girl stumbled beside him, she didn’t saw a word when Rughart tightened his grip to an extent that must have been painful for the bandit, sinking his fat fingers deep into her plump ass-flesh making it bulge between them. The girl whimpered slight, yet held her tongue, her helpless blue eyes begged the Countess, yet Ivy simply turned her gaze away.

For the moment no one was paying Ivy any attention, and for the first time in her life she was grateful for it. Looking down, Ivy saw eight strong men in steel plate and great helms were slowly dragging the broken dead body of the blue skin monster through a low arch. The Steel Demoness was waiting a few paces to the side, her thickly muscled arms were clasped behind her back. The woman was drenched in sweat, the droplets glistening on her russet skin in the harsh sun, yet she displayed no sign of exhaustion. Ivy couldn’t help but be impressed; under the elegant but bulky bull’s head helmet her head must have been pounding from the sunlight. Not to mention the red fur cloak that fixed to her helm and covered her board shoulders. She remained in place, hard muscular legs shoulder width apart, until the short point-bearded man entered the pit. Ivy recognised the man from the benches above, the man allowed the eight soldiers to drag the body clear, leaving a deep red trail before approaching the Steel Demoness. The woman in turned took a few timid steps forward until they were face to face.

What happened next stunned the Countess, that such an intimidating barbarian would allow such disgrace manhandling of her body. Yet the short stocky man began to bounce her gravity-defying breasts up and down. Ivy speculated they must have been FF-cup at least, rivalling her own impressive bust Ivy admitted to herself. She had to admire the way they jiggled on her chest; they were perfectly formed hemispheres of russet flesh bouncing with luxurious buoyancy. They were the only part of her straightened body that look even slightly malleable, the rest of her body was a daunting example of violent muscle, yet she did still possess desirable hourglass curves.

The man gave the Steel Demoness’s breasts another firm squeeze, burying his fingers deep into the savage’s sumptuously yielding underboobs until they bulged like marshmallow between his spread fingers. Bull’s head helmet hid her expression from Ivy, the Steel Demoness could have been gasping and averting her eyes shamefully as she blushed, much like the girl behind Ivy. Or she could be standing stalwart, her face as cold and hard as the steel that shackled Ivy’s wrists behind her back. Yet with a name like Steel Demoness the Countess could easily guess which one was correct.

Ivy’s eyes narrowed in distaste when the small man cupped the barbarian’s beautifully formed, reddish brown breasts in his palm, and circled them up towards the Steel Demoness’s board tender dark brown nipples. Soon enough, the man slid his hands down onto her substantial, natheless feminine abs, he grounded his finger pads hard against the indentations between her serrated rocklike midsection. Ivy Valentine looked down with disapproval, when the man ordered the Steel Demoness to turn around with a casualty twirl of a finger. Baron Ironard moved his hands down over her toned lower back and without a hint of shame took a proprietary grip of the Steel Demoness’s well-muscled, thick, red leather strap bisected bubble-like ass-cheeks and squeezed his fingers deep into the barbarian’s deliciously toned ass-flesh as rivulets of her sweat trickled over his palms. Ivy was amazed that the Amazonian-like woman never flinched as the small man manhandled and groped her flawless russet skin.

Seemingly finished with his impaction, the man sauntered over to the auction stage.

“ _Grrraaahhh!_ ”, Ivy hissed furiously when Rughart took a firm handful of her lush breasts in his hands and started working his palms all across their shapely curves and bulging cleavage, while all Ivy could do was blush and shift uneasily beside him. Soon enough Rughart moved his thumbs over her nipples and grinding them slowly back and forth, all the while watching Ivy’s reaction with a sleazy grin. Eventually he was able to tense up her sensitive nipples under the thin slender purple leather strap of her outfit, making the Countess flush. Ivy turned away more furious at herself for allowing such a clear sign of discomfort being displayed than the sheer humiliation that the bandit was causing her. She turned her cold stare away as Rughart began to shove her body down the steps of the stage and down into the pit.


	4. Behind the Story: Neena Eclipsed Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These will be a short series of side-stories that expand on the events of characters mentioned or appearing in the main story line. 
> 
> I hope to eventually bring all of these threads back into the main arch, but for the moment think of these as a little flavour text.

“Oh god, it hurts”, Neena groaned in pain, clutching at her belly. In place of one of her long flowing gowns, she wore men’s black breeches and a richly embroidered loose-fitting linen tunic, cinched at the waist with a fine white belt of round polished red rubies. The linen had been sliced open along a short diagonal cut across her refined, feminine abs. Yet the undefeated horseman’s blade had not cut the musculature of her slim belly, so skilled was his swordsmanship. He was even skilled enough to disarm her, Neena reflexed as she slowly rose to her feet.

Before her was the unmistakeable figure of the infamous warrior, Eclipse. Neena was well aware of what the savage was infamous for, she had seen the result of his action here on Divinity Island, Neena had seen what he had done to the priestesses here in the Monastery, the swordswoman had sworn to herself not to let the same thing happen to her, and yet…

Eclipse grinned manically and he approached her. His body was tall with almost two-hundred pounds of lean and hard, male muscle tone. His board strong shoulders and sculpted hard abs flexed and moved as he walked closer. Eclipse’s hair was a fierce bright red, obliviously dyed, and his was skin the colour of a Buckskin horse. He wore grey leather slacks and thigh high sturdy boots; his torso bare for Neena to meekly gaze up at.

The Undefeated Warrior didn’t bother to hide his lingering gaze as he drank in the curvaceous heap of Neena’s well trained body, lusting over her long, muscular legs, her shapely thighs, and lissom calves as every inch of musculature clenched and hitched in exhaustion. Even under her loose tunic, Neena’s firm C-cup tits were pressed tight against the linen and jiggled in time with Neena’s slow pained movements. He saw her large dark hazel eyes widen with fear when he crouched and grabbed her throat, Eclipse began to squeeze and choke her out, while Neena flailed on the Monastery’s marble floor in panic.

“ _GNNNGH!!_ ”, Neena cried out in horror.

Lifting her up by one hand, Eclipse tore off the lower half of her tunic, baring her belly and leaving only a few inches of linen below her perky breasts. Groping his free hand over her belly, Eclipse groaned in lust, her midsection was subtly rippling with sylphlike striations that promised much more durability than the gaggle of pretty priestesses that left him unsatisfied and frothing with unsated lust. All the while Neena’s sobbed and pleaded for mercy.

“Please, don’t do this!?”, Neena begged, cringing at the sound of her own voice but she didn’t care anymore. Neena Kross had lived Castle Resteed her entire life, having everything she could possibly need or want. Her lord brother had provided with every comfort she could ask of him and had never asked anything of her in return, until a few days ago when he had commanded her to hunt down Eclipse. Yet she had ruined his plans, her sword had been struck from her grasp to scatter across the marble to rest under a the alter. Neena was dismayed by how easily the Undefeated horseman had seemingly disarmed her. “M-my brother will pay you! He’ll ransom me, I swear it! Half the gold in Resteed, just imagine it, the Krowns falling through your fing-aaahh!”, Neena’s desperate tone held until she yelped in shock when Eclipse hooked his fingers inside the waistband of her breeches and displaying a terrifying show of strength he ripped them clean off her long toned legs.

“You think I care about any of that?! Stupid girl, you’re a whore until I done with you”, Eclipse spat out, angered that the girl even dared to bribe him with her brother’s worthless gold.

Eclipse nodded with approval at Neena’s smooth, flawless skin. He had broken many curvaceous women during his conquests, yet the sleek curve of this girl’s flaring hips were almost impossible to resist.

It was Neena’s ass that finally captured his attention; however, her tight, peach-like bubble ass was truly a thing of beauty. The swordswoman’s ass-cheeks were smooth and thick; well-rounded and bouncy, they appeared to have just the right combination of muscular tension and deliciously feminine malleability. Every inch of Neena’s heart-shaped ass was a beautiful pure white alabaster, from her thick ass-cheeks to the skin curving down between her toned buttocks. Eclipse felt his cock grow steadily harder as his eyes roamed down over the ledge of the undersides of Neena’s ass-cheeks and along the plains of her supple, muscular thighs.

Content with his view of Neena’s backside, Eclipse buried his fingers in her short glossy light-purple hair and pulled her roughly to her feet.

“Aaaah!”, Neena squealed in pain and his was hauled up high enough that her toes barely touched the marble floor.

Eclipse conceded; Neena Kross was a truly beautiful woman. She was sculpted and slender in the correct places, and deliciously curvaceous everywhere it was important; she was one of the most perfect example of femininity that the undefeated warrior had seen, he had to take her. Holding her up by her hair like this gave him a clear view of her beautiful face. Neena had the aristocratic and sophisticated features that he had often seen whimpering at the point of his sword when he captured some castle or mansion. Yet the girl possessed a sexual allure that would have turned any head, be they man or beast.

With his free hand Eclipse hooked his fingers under the neckline of Neena’s linen tunic and tore it clean from her torso, making her squeal in response.

Eclipse grunted in lust when Neena’s firm, medium-sized breasts jiggled into view. Her bare tits were perfectly proportioned, large enough to allow them to jiggle delightfully when he gave them a curious hard slap that made her moan and turn away with shame. A deep pinkish hue warmed her cheeks as she adverted her eyes. Eclipse was a little disappointed; although Neena’s tits were not so oversized that they took anything from the sleek athleticism of her svelte, girlish physique, they were nonetheless too small for his palms. Eclipse always enjoyed the more generously proportioned women; their large tits were always fun to grip while trusting into them. Hearing their desperate screams always made him rock hard, just like with those priestesses. He did admit, however, Neena’s nipples did look they would be fun to play with. They were seashell pink and very perky, circled by sensitive-looking aureoles a little more than an inch in diameter.

All the while Eclipse was admiring the body he was about to despoil, Neena was seemingly mesmerized by the monstrosity bulging out under his slacks against the side of Eclipse’s leg. Even with the sturdy grey leather of the slacks, Eclipse’s gargantuan cock had formed an intimidating tube of meat down one leg to mid-thigh.

“Oh, my…”, Neena whimpered, pointlessly, she knew enough of Eclipse’s reputation to know begging hadn’t spared any of his previous victims. Yet glancing down at his phallic enormity growing ever harder, made her ready to try regardless. “Please…”, Neena could feel the tears beginning to form at the corners of her eyes now. Suddenly she realised something, while she may not be able to sway him with riches, she might be able to with opportunity. Neena knew that Eclipse thought of nothing but his own amusement and pleasure, if she could convince him that there were greater prizes elsewhere, and only she knew where they were then he would have to keep her alive. “My brother can offer you all the villages around Resteed, all of those pretty farmer’s daughters-“, Neena wasn’t allowed to finish her proposition.

“Why should I bother with them when I’ve got you ready and waiting for me? Huh?”, Eclipse asked, tugging loose his belt.

Neena was growing desperate now, and couldn’t quite keep the stutter from her voice, “W-what better reward for a m-magnificent undefeated s-s-swordsman like yourself after your most challenging battle?”, Neena’s brow arched in the middle, like the young girl she’d been waiting to receive her praise from her tutor, as she waited for Eclipse’s answer.

“My most challenging battle?! Do you know who you are speaking to? I have no challengers!”, Eclipsed growled, tightening his grip of her hair.

 _Gaarrrhhh!!_ Neena yelped as his fingers clenching painfully in her light-purple tresses, yet she had detected the unmistakeable hint of curiosity in his tone. Neena now was determined to seize upon it. “ _Nghh!_ Resteed has an alliance with Warrengard!”, Neena almost shrieked, “I-I know Ironard will offer the Steel Demoness to you, they say she can split boulders with her bare fists and she’s the champion of some Werewuffies!”. In truth, there were all sorts of tall tales told of Ironard’s righthand woman, that she was beautiful as an angel or uglier than a Giga Lardo under that pretentious bull helmet. Neena had only seen the woman a few times when she had joined her brother’s meetings with Baron Ironard, but even at a glance she could see the Steel Demoness would be a dangerous opponent in a fight. She hoped it would be enough to entice Eclipse.

“I don’t care about empty boasts girl! I’ll conquer this Steel Demoness in battle and make her submit to me. This Ironard should be honoured I’ll take his whore from him”, Eclipse declared, “I might even allow him to stay after I’ve taken his castle as my victory spoil”, he added with an arrogant smirk. He dropped her then and Neena stumbled on the floor on her long coltish legs.

Neena’s hand rose to caress her throat, coughing and gasping softly, she almost sobbed with relief when she thought Eclipse wasn’t going to rape her.

“First I’ll give that ass a good hard pounding, I wonder how many inches the little ring can take before it splits open like a watermelon”, Eclipse watched all of the blood drain from her cheeks, “Ha! Ha! Ha!, smile baby, it’ll be a scream”, he added.

“No! Nooo! PLEASE! AAAH!”, Neena screamed as she was violently gripped by the back of her neck was pulled across the marble towards the Monastery’s altar.

Eclipse throw her against the altar, the carved wood and engraved gold sides of the rectangle-shaped box. “Lay your hand flat against the top, spread that ass, and spread those long legs out, bitch”, Eclipse grinned.

Knowing of the consequences that had inflicted on others, Neena, trembling with fear, nodded, and obeyed.

Spreading her legs apart to form a wide, triangular base, she doubled over at her waist, leaned down and placed her palms onto the altar. Her luscious, creamy breasts bulged against the wood. Eclipse dry-swallowed, he many beautiful, rounded buttocks during his conquests, yet his eyes were still drawn magnetically to her thick ass-cheeks as they tightened up above her hips to form a dimpled heart shape that looked literally good enough to eat. 

Eclipse grunt in annoyance, “Nah further apart than that, bitch”

“Please…”, Neena whimpered.

“Widen them I said bitch”, Eclipse growled at her, angry at her reluctance.

Sobbing, she widened her splits even further, sinking down to an angle of almost a hundred-and-fifty degrees, her pussy mound, revealed every waxed-smooth detail of her sleek cunt lips and laying bare the innermost parts of her upper thighs, where the undersides of her ass-cheeks curved softly down into her smooth as alabaster perineum. Taking one thick ass-cheek in either hand, Eclipse’s cock flexed as hard as, Neena’s pussy mound was completely bald; waxed smooth and tinted a beautiful shade of pomegranate pink, it bulged lusciously between the backs of her thighs as she bent over at her waist.

Glancing over her shoulder, Neena was given her first unobstructed view of the body part that had given Eclipse his name and had established his reputation; a humanoid cock that was far larger than even the biggest horse cock ever to have existed. She was beginning to realise why they called him a horseman. As he pushed the beltline of his slacks past his ankles and stepped out of them, an immense wave of fear and intimidation swept over her.

“Here, bitch”, he demanded, grabbing Neena's wrists, and slapping her palms onto her ass, “pull your ass-cheeks apart for me. Hold them open. I'm going to fill up your ass, bitch, give you a pounding you’ll remember, at least for a while you dumb fucking slut”.

“NOOONNNNNGGGHHHH!!”, was all Neena could utter. She gritted her teeth and groaned with agony as Eclipse's massive shaft buried deep into her anal pucker and started sliding its way up into her ass. Neena thought she would faint; the pain was so great. Her vision blurred and nauseousness curled in her stomach. The swordswoman could literally feel her buttocks being pushed apart as the horseman’s gigantic forced her thick ass-cheeks open.

“Awwww, fuck.... _yes!_ ”, Eclipse groaned. “Tighter than the last!”. The clenching spasming feeling all around his shaft was incredible, this girl was far more pleasing to the warrior than those loose priestesses. “Ughhhh... I hope you last longer than they did”, he groaned with increasing satisfaction.

Neena’s tight, hot ass enveloping his entire cock, crushing it in a silken tunnel of searing vice-like flesh, made him wish the girl would beat his last conquest’s record of merely half an hour. The swordswoman’s heart-shaped ass trembled against his lower belly as Neena grunted and yelped. She had stopped struggled to hold herself open for him, now simple reaching across to grip the other side of the altar, her manicured nails scratching deep indentation into the wood. Eclipse braced himself, planted a firm smack on her ass, and ordered the Neena to start rolling her hips and thrusting herself back against him.

Balancing on her tiptoes, biting her lower lip from the pain, and gripping the altar for dear life Neena was being fucked harder than she had ever been in her life. Her muscular thighs flexed with definition as she began thrusting and pushing her ass on Eclipse's muscular waist, in a desperate hope he would go easy on her. The warrior relaxed and simply revelled in the intense sensation of having yet another beautiful curvaceous victim cave to his demands in a hope for mercy and pleasure his cock with her ass.

With every grind that Neena pushed back against his waist, he watched his shaft emerge like a steam-powered piston from her dilating asshole, then slam back between her thick round buttocks, into its allotted sheath, vanishing completely. Neena’s anus was being drawn out lewdly by the sheer girth of Eclipse’s enormous shaft every time he pulled out, her stretched-taut ring bulging to breaking point as the head of Eclipse’s thick cock at every apex of each thrust of pushing back up inside her. Neena thrusted her hips back and forth for him.

Grabbing her glossy light-purple hair, and pulling her sharply back against his board chest, Eclipse snaked his arm around Neena's torso and palmed one of her firm C-cup tits. He pulled Neena’s head back, squeezing her breast so hard that his fingers almost disappeared into her luscious alabaster white flesh as she obediently continued bounce her ass back against his cock. Neena glanced up at him, her features flushed and gasping. Her buxom chest glistened with sweat, rising and falling in time with her laboured breaths.

“Damn bitch, didn’t think you could take so much. I’m impressed, none of the others lasted this long”, Eclipse pondered this for a moment. “From now on”, the swordsman grunted in her ear, “you’re mine, bitch. That’s means you’re gonna be a good girl and obey when I fuck you up the ass, cunt, and anywhere else I want. No more struggling, Understand bitch!?” He knew from their previous experiences together, Neena would do anything he demanded. Yet he always enjoyed dominating every woman he capture, so he decided to show her what would happen is she misbehaved.

“ _Unnghh!!_ ”, Neena moaned, baring her teeth as Eclipse jerked his hips and pounded his too-thick cock up into her ass like a sword slamming back into its sheath. “I-I’ll obey, just p=please! ( _Nghh!_ ) just go e-easy ( _Ah!_ )”, she managed to gasp out desperately. “ _I’ll give you anything!_ (NNGGH!) _I’ll tell you everything!_ (GNGHAA!) I-I'm your whore! (UUNNGH!) Anything you want (NNNGGH!) I'll do it, I swear!” Despite her vocal submission, Neena couldn’t help but pray her brother’s men would find her soon. He would have to send a rescue party when she didn’t return, she was too valuable to Resteed, to his plans. Neena thought fervently. Hopefully, he would find her before the vile horseman made her tell him something that would endanger her brother’s success.

“Good girl”, Eclipse grinned. “Time for your reward”.


	5. Behind the Story: Neena Eclipsed Part Two

_Three Hours Later_

High-pitched yelps and deep exhausted moans echoed throughout the Monastery’s hall, they bounced of the stone walls and the ornate rafters. The wooden altar was stained with prodigious amounts of sweat, that soaked into the grain, and darkened the oak.

Eclipse had let go of Neena’s hair, her styled side-parted bob cut had become dishevelled and now bright tresses clung wetly to her forehead. For the entire length of her ordeal, Eclipse was still standing behind her, his massive cock still pounding in and out of her ass. On one deep thrust, with is thick girth buried in her anus, Eclipse straightened up behind Neena’s sweat-drenched form. Flexing his enormous cock and…

“ _UGHHH!!_ ”, Neena groaned loudly as her anal ring stretching until it nearly snapped.

Eclipse had been constantly amazed how well the girl was taking his dong, he had decided now that he was going to keep her as a sex-slave, using her whenever he pleased. In addition, after a while of thinking, Eclipse had decided to take the irritatingly long journey to Warrengard and dominate this Steel Demoness in battle. After that he would dispose of this Ironard and take the castle for himself. He would take Neena with him he supposed, and id this Steel Demoness could withstand his size, then he could begin forming his very own harem. Reasserting his grip on her hips he proceeded to pound the Neena’s asshole with hard, butt-jiggling thrusts.

All the swordswoman could do was writhe around on the altar and take it, panting and moaning submissively as a power-crazed horseman slammed his over-a-foot-long cock into her ass over and over again.

The sight of Neena’s thick bouncing ass rippling with every thrust that Eclipse pounded into her asshole provided the warrior with an extremely attractive sight as he constantly pounded the Lady Kross relentlessly. Her bubble-shaped buttocks were gleaming with sweat now and bouncing around with lush perfect malleability as his muscular hips slammed time and time again against the backs of her toned thighs.

“Remember what I (GNGH!) taught you (NGHH!) bitch!?”, Eclipse grunted at her.

“A-aahh…”, Neena squalled, she seemed barely able to form a complete sentence how, her body drained of all strength and willpower, her throat as dry as the Kahr desert.

Eclipse growled at her delay and flexed his massive cock deep inside her, making the once renowned swordswoman screech like a teenage girl.

“Ahhhhhh. Unnghh”, she whimpered, “Yes! I obey you master! I’m your whore! (AIIEE!) You can put it anywhere! I’ll cook for you! Wash clothes! I’m your personal-(IGHH!)-“, Neena’s self-abasing submission was cut short when Eclipse rewarded her with a few extra hard and deep thrusts.

It was then Eclipse knew it; he had made this arrogant noblewoman into his own personal, unquestioning cum dumpster. He also knew that this was the perfect time to use this bitch for the purpose for which he had trained for.

Suddenly he pulled his girthy fourteen inches of hard male meat back from Neena’s ass. Eclipse watched as her gaping anal ring spasmed and shrank back down to a more natural diameter, though it still looked tender. Neena’s whole body shuddered and twitched as a post anal orgasm short through her sore curves, the eighth of that night so far.

“Hold your ass-cheeks open again for me bitch”, Eclipse harshly demanded.

Neena was still recovering from another intense orgasm, panting, and trembling, barely even aware of what was going on anymore; she was in no position to refuse Eclipse's demands. Obediently she grasped both of her thick white ass-cheeks again, one in each hand, and eased them apart, only whimpering slightly when her trimmed nails dug into her sore skin. Like a good little slut, Neena was spreading her ass wide open for the horseman to fuck again.

“Well done, bitch. Looking like you’re getting the hand of it”, Eclipse smirked, “Now I want you to keep holding onto them, no matter what I do. If you release them, I’ll make you wish you were killed by my size, bitch!”, he added in a cold tone. Eclipse grinned when he saw Neena glance over her shoulder and frantically nod.

In one smooth motion, he effortlessly flipped her over onto her back with his inhuman strength. Neena looked up at him, her big, beautiful eyes peering up, half-desirously, half-fearfully. Her firm, shapely C-cup tits was glistening with perspiration, jiggling with her laboured panting breaths.

“UNNNNNNGGHH!!”, Neena cried out in intense overwhelming pleasure as Eclipse's fist-sized cock-head slammed deep into her tight clenching cunt, so far, the thick cock-head pressed against the entrance to her cervix. Her eyes rolled back in their sockets and her whole body vibrated with sexual overload as a mind-blowing orgasm detonated at the centre of her pussy. For several long moments all she could do was grind her hips helplessly against Eclipse's waist and squirm in pure sexual release as wave after wave of sharp sensual ecstasy turned Neena’s remaining conscious mind into mush.

Reaching out, Eclipse wrapped his fingers around her supple calfs, squeezing her toned calves almost painfully, and stretched her out in a wide splits position. Her long toned thighs flexed and clenched with musculature as Eclipse tautly stretched them. In this way he was able to spread Neena’s legs wide open and affect even deeper penetration into her cunt; while at the same time the position caused her pussy to tighten up around his cock, crushing Eclipse’s shaft in a searing hot vice of flesh. Neena’s ass-cheeks clenched up beneath her, forming a perfect heart-shape that bulged against the top of the altar. 

Eclipse had continued to fuck her in her defenceless full-splits posture, and Neena’s whole body was gleaming with beads of perspiration – a testament to the brutal ordeal that Eclipse inflicted upon her. He could see his huge bulbous cock-head bulging out below Neena's toned sleek navel with every thrust that he hammered into her. She seemed to be climaxing almost constantly now, her sex clenched tight around his shaft, convulsing rhythmically, her supple lower body bucking up beneath his downward-penetrating weight – her every toned muscle and supple limb rising up to meet his thrusts.

It didn’t take long until Neena was cumming again, hard, squirming and writhing in Eclipse’s grip. When she finally did calm down enough to become manageable again Eclipse slid his hands underneath the slave's ass and took a strong grip of her cheeks, his fingers burying in her supple alabaster ass-flesh. Ripping his cock out from Neena’s pussy, watching it shudder back down to its original sleek shape. Glancing down at his still hard massive cock now slick with Neena’s creamy cunt juices.

“Wonderful”, the horseman grinned. It seemed like Neena was willing to do anything he asked of her now, with no questions asked. Limitless possibilities flashed through his mind of what he could do with a woman in the position of power that she was in. But first, he had her offer see to. Making that Steel Demoness bent to his will.

Leaning down, Eclipse took hold of her throat and threw her off the altar and roughly onto her unsteady bare feet. He watch her stumble forward, clearly unsure of what to do now.

“I’m done with you now, bitch”, Eclipse grunted, “Fuck off”.

Neena stood trembling, facing away from him. She took a few steps forward. The way her ass flexed and bounced with every step she took, while her flaring hips swayed alluringly from side to side like those of a trained dancer, was enough to make Eclipse’s balls ache all over again. Neena glanced over her shoulder, her beautiful face pale, her brow arched in the middle.

“No”, Neena whispered, “this is a trick, I’m your whore, master, I can’t leave”, a sly smirk curled her red glossy lips, “Besides, master, won’t you miss this?”, Neena said, sliding her palm alluring over the curve of her bubble butt.

Eclipse couldn’t deny that. The girl’s clear intelligence would be useful in pleasuring him. There was just something about Neena’s perfectly proportioned, squats sculpted bubble ass that made him want to grab it again, sink his fingers deep into her smooth, thick buttocks and pound her asshole all over again. Neena twisted on her heels, stretching, and flexing her sleek belly, because she knew it would please Eclipse. Her abs were truly a thing of beauty. Neena’s subtly striated belly flexed and rippled with changeable curves of soft, feminine musculature. She would be an exotic dancer for him, entertaining him with her perfectly flat and slim, with a small, well-defined navel.

“Good girl, kneel”, Eclipse demanded. She obeyed.

Eclipse was soon presented with a lovely view: the untouched alabaster flesh rounded thick buttocks, Neena’s glistening ass-cleavage, contrasting nicely against the darker skin of the horseman’s cock. Neena was turned around again and thrusted her ass up at Eclipse. He began to slid his hands up over the curves of her hips, admiring the sublime hourglass contours of Neena's figure. The way her ass seemed to explode out from her slim and girlish waist was borderline obscene; just how his new sex-slave managed to move around like she did, with her marshal precision and swordplay, nearly impressed Eclipse.

Leaning forward over her back, Eclipse hilted his cock balls-deep inside Neena's ass and wrapped his forearm around her throat. Neena was already starting to lose control over her own body: her eyes were rolling back in their sockets and her mouth was lolling open with her tongue hanging out in an embarrassing manner, just from getting ass-fucked by the horseman's fourteen-inch long cock. So, when Eclipse started applying pressure to her throat by tightening his forearm around her neck, restraining Neena with a powerful hold that pressurised her neck and reduced the blood-flow to her head to barely a trickle, she very quickly started to black out. All she was really aware of was the huge horseman looming over her shoulder, whispering mean-spirited insults into her ear and lurid sexual demands as his huge, insatiable cock pistoned in and out of her ass with thrusts powerful enough to jar her whole body forward on the marble.


	6. Chapter Four: Naz’Raala Gives a Hug

The formidable barbarian had charged forward and collided into the Countess with the power and the style of a raging bull with her full body weight, knocking Ivy down into the sandy ground. She grunted from the painful impact and her face was suddenly inches from the Steel Demoness’s embellished and elaborately detailed bull’s head helmet, Ivy couldn’t see the barbarian’s irises or even the whites of her eyes, it made her feel strangely disconcerted.

The Countess wasn’t even given a moment to compose herself before she was dragged, struggling, down into the arena face to face with the hulking figure of the Steel Demoness. Ivy groaned in pain, seeing stars, as her impressive full DDDD-cup sized breasts were crushed by the barbarian’s slightly larger FF-cup breasts, Ivy’s tender pink nipples tautened up as the Steel Demoness’s much broader and perkier tit-tips. Their hot breaths blasted each other’s faces as Ivy fought for dominance, her arms flexing with subtle athleticism as she pushed against the Steel Demoness’s thigh muscular thighs clamped down on either side of her torso. Even Ivy, who usually took great pride in her melee prowess at her weak-willed rivals, had to admit that her feminine hands look almost child like pressing up against the thick flawlessly defined muscle groups that clenched under smooth russet skin. She was regretting that she had allowed them to remove the golden plate she wore on her left arm; she could have used the sharp talons on the gauntlet.

In a moment of deleterious thought, Ivy realised the barbarian’s breaths were coming from the purposefully forged into the helmet’s design, she found that strangely intimidating. “ _Nghh!_ ”, Ivy grunted, “You should know your… * _Uugh!_ * place, barbarian!”.

The Steel Demoness only growled in response, a feral animalistic sound echoing in her helm and pressed down with a little more weight. Ivy found the lack of a witty reply somewhat irritating, but she was hoping that she could anger the barbarian enough until she enviably made a mistake.

“Don’t think you’ve won!”, the Countess snarled up at the looming luscious frame of the barbarian. Ivy began to jolt and flex her lower back in a futile effort to push the Steel Demoness off. No matter how hard Ivy batted her fist against the barbarian’s muscular abs flexing with stalwart strength or her board hourglass hips or she burly upper arms as she controlled the Englishwoman beneath her.

“ _Grrnngg!!_ ”, the Steel Demoness growled, growing angrier by the passing moment, as she squeezed. Reaching back behind herself, the barbarian grabbed hold of the Englishwoman’s flaring hips and lifted them sharply off the ground. Locking her ankles together underneath the Countess’s upper back and began squeezing the haughty silvered-haired woman between her thickly muscled thighs with every ounce of her strength.

“Ughhhh… but… how?”, Ivy moaned as all of the air was slowly but surely crushed from her chest, it was becoming increasingly clear to the Countess that she wasn’t going to be able to escape from the Steel Demoness’s powerful leg grip. “Ahh! N… Noo! Aghh!”, the Countess’s distress rose noticeably in desperation as the barbarian’s muscular legs tightened around her waist. She didn’t know how long she could last against the Steel Demoness’s crushing thigh lock; it was making it nearly impossible for her to breathe and left her panting for leniency.

The Demoness’s hard striated abs weren’t even clenched with effort, it seemed all the barbarian needed to do was keep closing her imposing thigh muscles together. Beneath the barbarian’s intimidating body, all Ivy could do was squirm and struggle vainly; hooking her fingers against the barbarian’s inner thighs, she attempted to crawl away, yet only manged to scratch the woman’s smooth russet-brown skin. Ivy’s normally piercing ice-blue eyes that seemed to hold nothing but contempt for her rivals now glanced up with a hint of fear at the bull’s head shaped helmet staring down, with nothing but darkness behind the eye holes. Ivy’s luscious 39-DDDD-Cup breasts were threatening to spill out over the top of the purple leather triangular straps that formed her irresistible alabaster cleavage as she writhed beneath a hundred and ninety pounds of hard barbarian muscle. Her lush tits were squished up against the Steel Demoness’s thighs, while Ivy’s long femininely toned legs kicked out in frustrated powerlessness.

As Ivy Valentine’s slender toned abs were squeezed by the Steel Demoness’s gleaming muscular flexing thighs, the russet-skinned barbarian display a lack of effort as she crushed the life and willpower from the English Countess that was hardly surprising to the handful of nobles now gawking at the scene playing out before them. Beneath the cool shade that the silk covering offered the highborn men and woman of wealthy families and powerful strongholds, the two competitors writhing down in the pit were under the harsh glare of the Beldorian sun full in the sky, and as a result, both were soon drenched in sweat. At the start of the fight all of the nobles were eager for an interesting and enjoyable time; the statuesque Englishwoman certainly possessed an enigmatic allure as Velvetta thought, or a simple curvaceous body and haughty attitude, as Baron Ironard thought, that the small man was looking forward to seeing broken.

It was he who had arranged the fight between the auctioneer and priestess in the first place, after all. Glancing down, Ironard wondered what the priestess was thinking as the hooded woman gazed upon the fight, full lips glistening.

However, obvious to all now, Baron Ironard’s Steel Demoness had easily overpowered the Englishwoman and was clearing going to win, and so interest in the fight had begun to fade.

Velvetta turned in her seat and tilted her head coquettishly, “So Lord Kross… how did your sweet sister fare in bringing that brute, Eclipse, to heel, hm?”. The Duchess was dress in a loose confection of a gown, sunflower yellow trimmed with red vair that pushed up and revealed a good swath of her fell, DD-cup tits that swelled proud and firm on her chest. Sitting like she was now, with one long leg draped over the other, caused the yellow silk to draw tight and plaster itself to the heart-shaped contours of her thick supple rounded ass. Velvetta’s usual hair bun had been loosened and allowed her soft red hair to tumble down her slender shoulders.

Kross shifted in his seat, uncomfortable from Velvetta’s seductive half-lidded deep hazel eyes glancing across. “Yes… I believed she arrived at Divinity Island without trouble. Whether or not she managed to convince Eclipse to lead his support is another matter, of course it was her suggestion in the first place. She was well aware of his reputation before she made the journey”, Kross said mildly.

“I’ve heard Eclipse can be quite… unpredictable. I do hope their negotiations go well”, Velvetta’s lips curled in a knowing smirk.

“Regardless of the negotiation’s outcome, I have faith that Neena will be able to persuade Eclipse”, Kross ended the conversation. Of course, the Lord of Resteed knew what Eclipse would have likely done to his sister, and that Neena could perhaps survive Eclipse and she would no doubt manage to manipulate the warrior.

“How you doing with that sorceress, Kross?”, spittle glistened on Ironard’s chin, “heard that bitch costed you thousands of Krowns. Remind me, what has the pretender offered you”, the Baron added.

Kross grimaced, Osira had demanded much and more from him; his gold, soldiers, ships, even his stronghold and had given nothing in return, bar poisonous words and veiled abuse. All in effort to renege on her deal with some Serpentine God, Kross didn’t really know the details, yet he was aware that the scarfaced cunt finally died she would become a sex slave for all eternity. The dark sorceress had spent nearly half of his fortune in futile attempts to avoid her end of the pact. Kross had long fantasized of justice; blissful for him and hellish for Osira, to that end he had been working with Melforas and Rughart to give the scheming witch what she so richly deserved. That was why he had travelled to Warrengard’s auction, to gain the support of the fellow aristocrats sitting around him, but now, looking down on the voluptuous silver-haired Englishwoman being crushed below gave him a new idea.

He had heard from Richter about the Englishwoman’s strange blade, and the numerous scrolls and books in her cabin on that pirate’s ship. If he could convince Osira that the literature from that far off land held the secrets to freeing her, then it could get Osira on her own, without that filthy Val’Toras intervening. Kross briefly wondered if he needed the Englishwoman too, she was quite beautiful after all, but he would have the sorceress all to himself. All he needed was her book, that woman herself was irrelevant.

“ _Kross!?_ ”, Baron Ironard snapped, clearly angered a being ignored. 

“My apologies, Osira has offered nothing in return, yet she still believes she can comman-”, Kross polite reply was interrupted by a girlish scream.

“UUUNNNNNGGGGHHH!!!”, Ivy's eyes bulged as the Steel Demoness’s powerful thighs tightened their grip just a little too much. The barbarian’s glistening flexing thighs were so thick they hid most of the Englishwoman’s upper torso, the Countess’s gleaming thighs and calves pounded the sandy ground in frustration. The supple musculature of her thighs rippled with effort as Ivy squirmed beneath the Steel Demoness. Growing desperate, Ivy grabbed a handful of sand and threw it up into the Steel Demoness’s helmet.

“ _Uuugh!!_ ”, Naz’Raala grunted as the sand entered her eyeholes, stinging her eyes. As the Steel Demoness immediately tried to wipe the sand away with her board palms, her thighs loosened, her grip faulted for a moment. The Countess quickly seized upon the opportunity she had created and began jerking her hips around and pushing against the barbarian’s thigh muscles with her hands. It was quite an erotic sight; Ivy’s generous quadruple-D-cup tits jiggling on her chest with such a firm delectable malleability that it made the nobles’ mouths-water. Even Naz’Raala find the sight beneath her somewhat tempting.

The Steel Demoness quickly rose to her feet before the Englishwoman had a chance to recover from her crushing leg lock, the silvered-haired woman had managed to crawl onto her hands and knees, her thick, smooth, heart-shaped buttocks flexing and dimpling. Naz’Raala watched as Ivy climb to her unsteady feet, her unusual strappy purple leather costume had become disarranged, a few of the criss-crossing slender straps over her thighs had snapped off, allowing more of the smooth supple plains of her thighs to bulge subtly between them. The woman’s thighs were definitely less muscular than her own, yet still long, thick, and athletic. Similarly, many of the golden metal garters holding the purple leather together had broken in Naz’Raala’s domination of her. Displaying the Englishwoman’s ledged undersides of her ass-cheeks to a greater extent, gleaming with droplets of perspiration, they bulged out and curved up over the backs of her upper thighs. The silhouette of her perfect feminine hips twitched with fatigue as the Englishwoman turned to face the barbarian.

The Steel Demoness was aware of the Countess’s lingering gaze on her hard striated abs flexing rhythmically in the outline of a six-pack, yet still held a desirable slimness and sylphlike elegance to her dense abdominal musculature. The alabaster-skinned woman’s gaze rose to Naz’s gently jiggling bare breasts that were voluptuous and perfectly formed bouncing with alluring buoyancy on high on her chest, her wide dark nipples throbbed against the intense humid air. The Steel Demoness held the Countess’s contempt glare with steely-eyed resolution as Ivy took in Naz’Raala’s thick muscular chest, the burly glistening russet column of her neck, and the muscles in her great shoulders as they hunched hard, ready for violence. The barbarian ignored Ivy’s mocking curl in her full lips, taking solace in the Countess’s sand matted short silvery-white feathered bob-style hair as it clung to her sweat-beaded forehead. Ivy’s silvery locks complemented the heart-shaped contours of her cool, aristocratic facial features.

“ _Loathsome Cur!!_ ”, Ivy roared at the mute barbarian as she charged forward, her sleekly muscled legs propelling her across the sand with striking speed. Isabella collided with the barbarian, using her rival’s weight to topple the Steel Demoness down onto the sand with a hard _thump_.

“ _Nghhh!_ ”, Naz’Raala grunted painfully as her back slammed into the dirty floor, further staining her smooth sweat-gleaming russet skin with sand that clung to her well built body.

Above on the wooden benches, raucous laughter exploded all around them and echoed off the fighting pit’s wooden plank circular walls. The barbarian and aristocrat rolled across the sand, their limbs locked in a tight embrace as they both fought for every inch to win, hissing, and snarling at each other like the feral beasts so often pit against one another in the same fighting pit. Naz’Raala’s and Ivy’s sculpted bodies flexed, struggles, and writhed – to the enjoyment and amusement of every noble watching.

“ _How about this?_ ”, Ivy managed to get herself on the barbarian’s sculpted muscular back, aiming with her sharp stiletto, she kicked her left foot up in between the Steel Demoness’s legs and underneath her crimson loincloth.

Naz’Raala’s hefty perfect ass was thrusted up doggy-style behind her, she couldn’t believe how difficult it was to move the Englishwoman off her, yet apparently Ivy’s sleek subtle musculature was positioned on top of her in such a way that Ivy’s could practically control her movements. “Inghhhh!!!”, the Steel Demoness screamed as Ivy’s metal heel connected with her unprotected sex as the Countess used her heel like the tip of a rapier.

All Naz’Raala could do was thrash angrily, incensed that their positions could be so quickly reversed. Her beloved baron would surely punish her for this. She grabbed Ivy’s supple left calf and twisted it 90 degrees, unbalancing Ivy to faceplant into the sand next to her prone body.

“Ah! Give me… strength!”, the Englishwoman shrieked as Naz’Raala rolled onto her and wrapped her legs around Ivy’s torso and arm around Ivy’s neck and hauled her into a sitting position, with her breasts mashed against Ivy’s upper back.

Isabella Valentine hissed and snarled on the arena floor, sand and dirt clinging to her already perspiration-damp skin. The Steel Demoness’s thick right upper arm was tightening around Ivy’s statuesque alabaster neck, the hard muscle squeezing her oesophagus closed was making her choke and gag piteously. Reaching down, Ivy slide her palm down over the barbarian’s hard, rugged abs and cute navel to finally reach the waistline of the barbarian’s red loincloth. Ivy curled her finger underneath the leather belt and came in contact with the Steel Demoness’s sleek pussy. Naz’Raala had been grunting all the while and now picked up in alarm as Ivy grinded her hand along the surprisingly petal-soft insides of her thighs, curling her lips, Ivy then began massaging her manicured nails across the bare skin on either side of Naz’Raala’s pussy mound. Silently appreciating the damp texture.

The Steel Demoness couldn’t loosen her grip and was forced to press her lips together in mute rage as the arrogant Countess teased the most sensitive place of her body. Her hips shuddered in response and her thighs clenched in hard musculature.

“ _Gngha!_ ”, the groan was almost girlish, when the Englishwoman buried her fingertips inside her sleep dark pussy lips. At least the Countess was gentler than Ironard, Naz’Raala thought suddenly, she immediately berated herself for such disloyalty. The baron’s power over her was unassailable so long he ruled Warrengard. The Steel Demoness simply couldn’t let the Countess win. “O… Oh!”, she moaned as Ivy increased the rhythmic circles her fingers drew up and down her cunt, Naz’Raala blushed under her helmet. Then suddenly; “AAH!”, she yelped unbidden, flinching as Ivy landed an open palm spank down onto her pussy mound.

Ivy flung herself to her feet and before the now-aroused and stunned could react she stepped back, shifted her balance into a tight semicircle by twisting on her left heel, and then slammed the bottom of her right stiletto heel down full-force into the Steel Demoness’s bull’s head helmet with a resounding * _ching_ *. “Does it hurt?”, Ivy mocked. The sheer force of the impact made the barbarian’s head bounce against her own helmet, giving her concussion. Naz’Raala briefly blacked out, the world span in a dizzy mess, her vision blurred, a sharp ringing echoed deep in her ears. Before the Steel Demoness’s beautiful eyes flickered upwards and total unconsciousness claimed her, Ivy glanced up at the short Baron with the pointed beard, enjoying the look of utter shock turn to unbridled fury, “I’m sure your master won’t make you suffer… much”, Ivy smirked, “Did you actually think you could win? How naïve”.

The Jadeite Priestess smirked from the stands, “It is clear the High Priestess has chosen well”, she declared in ringing tones, “she will make a great servant for the mighty lord!”.

Ivy’s lips curled in anger, “I am not a servant, cur! I don’t care what you think of me. Begone!”.


	7. Behind the Story Chapters: The Baron’s Steel Demoness

Ironard was reclining on the high seat of Warrengard, a tall throne of dark oak with inlays of ornate gold scrollwork, its back had a deep red plush with the sigil of Warrengard depicted in golden tread. The Baron had a leg draped over one of the craved armrests, he had removed his dark grey waistcoat, which was now hanging languidly across the throne’s toprail, and leaving him in his loose undershirt of blood-hued silk. Even late into his forties as he was, the self-proclaimed upjumped Baron was as cunning, ambitious, and prideful as when he was a mere brigand stealing jewelled treasure from nobles and Krowns from wealthy merchants, but his body now clearly showed his age. Although he had always been a slim man of meagre height, he now possessed a firm portly belly, rounded shoulders, a short, pointed beard, and a scornful simile curling his lips.

Standing before him, with her helmed head bowed respectfully, her hands clasped behind her back. The Steel Demoness had a body that was a magnificent embodiment of almost unbelievable amazonian femininity. Ironard’s stout balls clenched with frustration when the Steel Demoness straightened up infront of his throne, that she was a foot taller than him. At six and a half feet tall, her body betrayed incredibly dense musculature that was somehow still perfectly proportioned to her unyielding frame. Every thick muscle in her long legs was defined with bulging overabundant athleticism, yet they nonetheless held a desirable well formed feminine shape. Likewise, her sleek belly was striated by deeply defined abdominal muscles that had been rigorously developed over years to Herculean perfection. The Steel Demoness’s board shoulders and thick upper arms were also striated with robust muscle tone. Her throat pulsed with vigorous arteries yet was slender and elegant at the same time. The barbarian woman’s tits were generous F-cups, that clung to her board chest high and proud with exquisite teardrop shapes. Ironard knew from personal experience that his Steel Demoness’s tits were as luscious and malleable as he could want, with board perky dark-brown nipples, a deep shade than the russet brown of the Steel Demoness’s smooth skin. Every inch of her skin was glowing with a glossy hue; the remnants of her exhaustive fight with that silvered-haired Countess. She was still wearing her bull-head helmet and red loincloth covering her cunt.

“Hands and knees, Naz. It’s time for your punishment”, Ironard motioned with a dismissive wave of his hand, and with unbending obedience, Naz’Raala first got down onto her knees and pushed out her chest. Positioning her knees, a shoulder-width apart. “Good girl”, the Baron nodded with approval. He began to trailing his fingertips slowly up over her abundant firm tits, groaning from their lush buoyancy and weight. It didn’t take long until he was burying his subby fingers into her breast-flesh so hard that they bulged around them, Naz’Raala groaned with rapture as he twisted her nipples around. Ironard spent the next few minutes mauling Naz’Raala’s luxurious tits hard in his hands, occasionally roughly pinching her now-taut Known-sized nipples.

The Baron sleazy grinned at the thought that such a formidable and deadly barbarian would cave so completely to his demands, whatever they could be. Yet that’s what it had been like for years now; the Steel Demoness had been following his every command, enforcing his rulership over Arlon and the other nearby villages, and collecting the smallfolk for their unique skills in alchemy. It didn’t matter if it was furthering his own political goals or pleasuring him for another night, Naz’Raala blindly followed her master’s orders.

After satiating the Baron’s need for the moment, and completing one of her daily tasks, Naz’Raala lowered herself down onto her hands and knees as instructed.

“Turn round and straighten that body out, whore”, Ironard commanded, with a tone that brooked no compromise.

Naz’Raala obeyed and joined her legs together, bent her lower back, and thrusted her ass high up in the air behind herself, while maintaining her current hands and knees position. She kept her thick muscular thighs straight and her thickset arms rigid, effectively keeping herself still in the plank position, meanwhile making sure she did it in the most sexually desirable way possible. The taut hefty surfaces of her buttocks tightened up in an alluring heart-shape over her sturdy board hips. The Steel Demoness’s loincloth fell away across her lower back, fully revealing her plump pussy mound, that promised lavish sensual pleasure and unrivalled clenching muscles.

With little care, Ironard grabbed a rough handful the barbarian’s thick right ass-cheek, his digits embedding deep into its smooth russet-brown surface. Naz’Raala groaned again, louder this time, the Baron couldn’t decide if it was in pleasure or pain. He felt her buttocks stiffen up, suddenly spoiling his fun, and incidentally displaying just how stalwart her glute muscles truly were. “Oh no, whore”, he sneered, “you’re not getting away until you’ve learned never to lose again, until you’ve learned your lesson”. He immediately felt the Steel Demoness comply, with the obedience he had beaten into her, and her ass-cheeks relaxed into lush pliable malleability in his grasp. Yet even without clenching Naz’Raala’s glutes were sculpted to perfection and incredibly rounded. “Good girl”, Ironard praised her again, digging his nails into the Steel Demoness’s now-fairly-supple russet brown ass-flesh. Unable to find a scar on their smooth surfaces, a testament to her imposing martial skill.

The final remnants of a dying Beldorian sunset, a warm mauve, streamed in through the lead glass of Warrengard’s private audience chamber, sending light rays glinting off the surface of the Steel Demoness’s ornate bull’s head great helm. Warrengard’s private audience chamber had uncomfortably warm with the even heat, it made a fresh layer of droplets of sweat gleam across her body, making her russet skin shimmer. Naz’Raala had already defeated the Gigaton Brutus and been defeated by that curvaceous Englishwoman today and was breathing hard before the Baron had ordered her presence before him tonight.

Naz’Raala’s final fight still angered him; he had seen his Steel Demoness wrestle feral Wolhelm Howlers and Magihound in Warrengard’s fighting pit, beat Werewuffies and Val’Toras to death. Yet his formidable previously-undefeated barbarian has lost to a curvaceous Countess from across the seas. “I’m gonna punish your ass now, you will not move from that position, whore. If you do, it will be a dozen times worse. Trust me”, Ironard intoned coldly. His gaze drifted down over her back, the muscles in her great shoulders hunched and hard, to settle on her thick heart-shaped ass.

Tightening up his palm, he began to land hard spanks of her buttocks…

The Steel Demoness’s perfect twin ass-cheeks were bouncing and jiggling above her powerful board hourglass hips. There surfaces were soon gleaming with perspiration, their bedrock muscles still relaxed, the deep crevice of her ass-crack looked like they were gilded in the setting sun. Meanwhile, her well built thigh, long and thick, were flexing with menacing muscle as she remained in her plank position, with her hands planted firmly on the black marble floor. Her muscle-bound arms were rigidly straight, clenching with sinew. 

Ironard spanked Naz’Raala’s bare ass, hard, making her reddening cheeks to ripple and jiggle with thick musculature. The Steel Demoness winced slightly inside her helmet, sweat already beading on her forehead and gleaming like morning dew on her hunched board-shoulders. “You aren’t going to lose again, right!?”, the Baron snapped at her, “If I send you to Arlon or some other collection of muddy hovels, then you’ll do. Your. Fucking. Job _and bring their workers to me!!_ ”, the Baron almost screamed at her. He had grabbed hold of one of the horn of her bull’s head helm and wrenched her head back cruelly, forcing her to bent her spine down and thrust her ass out even more. Ironard had punctuated each word with a hard spank each and made sure that these were even harder. 

“ _Nghhh!!_ As you say boss!”, the Steel Demoness uttered, her voice muffled, betraying her order of silence he would occasionally give her.

“What was that!?”, Ironard demanded. “Did you just fucking speak!?”, he added.

The Steel Demoness held her silence. Her bull head’s helm turned slightly, as if Naz’Raala was glancing over her shoulder at Ironard.

The Baron of Warrengard leaned over her back and grinned as he taunted her slip in stoicism, was Steel Demoness cold demeanour really fracturing after a few spanks with his bare palm? Ironard mocked her. He heard he grunt under the darkened steel helm, the eye holes seemed to focus on his leering down at her, almost like she was making eye contact with him. Ironard couldn’t see her irises, just the blank dark holes that represented the bull head’s eyes.

By rights Ironard should be terrified, mocking and abusing such a formidable example of amazonian femininity, yet Naz’Raala had never ignored one of his commands, had never refused an order. The habit of obedience went deep with the Steel Demoness. Ironard moved in and worked his other hand down under loincloth and began to insistently grind his knuckles up and down between her hard flexing thighs. He smirked at the moistness he felt between her legs. “Aw, whore”, Ironard said almost fondly. He started to spank Naz’Raala’s ass all over again, his palm stinging her quivering abundant ass cheeks. He heard her breathing become harder, as he finally landed a few playful swats after nearly ten minutes of constant spanking. Her tender muscular globes of russet flesh as they bounced and jiggled. By the time he was finished with her, his barbarian’s buttocks were almost a cherry red sheen.

* _WHAP!_ *, he spanked her yet again, one final time, the hardest spank he could manage, causing both of Steel Demoness’s well-rounded ass-cheeks to bounce and jiggle with taut malleability for a few long moments before the settled back into a heart-shape above her hips.

For the entire length of her punishment, Naz’Raala had remained in her rigid plank pose, sweat glistening across her curves and muscles. She was only showing the barest sign of trembling from her current exhausted state, even then she remained statuesque and looked formidable. 

“Now get on those knobby knees and take off that helm”, Baron Ironard ordered with a brusque tone.

The Steel Demoness quickly did as he commanded, as always. Getting down onto her knees, Naz’Raala reached up and wrapped her hands around her bull head’s helmet, lifted it from her head and dumped it on the marble floor with a loud metallic * _clank_ *. She then ripped off the shoal-like red fur that hid her board shoulders.

Her face was heart-shaped with high sharp cheek-bones, a slender shapely nose, and a small mouth with naturally pouty red lip that hid her perfect white teeth. The barbarian’s grey irises as pale as moons were framed between long curling eyelashes, an old scar that had healed to a pinkish tone and had been made by a small slash up through her left dark brown eyebrow. Beads and droplets of sweat glistened on her forehead and smooth cheeks, Ironard noticed, making her flawless russet-brown skin shine in the deep red light of the setting sun. The Steel Demoness’s dreadlocks had been dyed a garish green and was likewise soaked with sweat. Ironard always had a feeling of smug satisfaction that he was the only person she allowed to gaze upon her beautiful facial features.

Naz’Raala cupped her impressively full fits in the palms of her hands as she shuffled on her knees toward Ironard’s slouched position, when she came into arm’s reach, the Baron proceeded to draw elegant patterns over the paw-like white warpaint just above her bare board nipples. She had similar warpaint markings of two lines on her muscular arms and thighs, which Ironard traced with his fingers next, as the Steel Demoness blushed and adverted her eyes like a lovesick teenage girl.

Ironard reached down, and took two handfuls of Naz’Raala’s tits, and started squeezing them as she began to wank his cock. The Baron took a few moments to admire the gleam of sweat over the Steel Demoness’s full, tear-drop-shaped F-cup tits and down to her muscular midriff, a solid testimony to the punishment she had received, that made it look like her entire upper half had been glazed over in oil.

Although he had seen, sucked the rounded dark nipples, slapped around to watch jiggle with a harsh palm, and fucked the Steel Demoness’s bare generous russet breasts many, many times before, yet he never grew tried of Naz’Raala’s tits. They were large and rounded, with a luxurious weight and a luscious firmness, without a scar or cut on their flawless smooth surfaces. Ironard bounced them up and down a few times, mesmerised by the hypnotic waves of russet flesh, the way the Steel Demoness’s hefty clung high and proud in a beguiling tear-drop shape. In all the Naz’Raala had obeyed him, Ironard had never witnessed a single inkling of sag in the Steel Demoness’s incredible chest. After a few more long minutes of mauling the barbarian’s tits, making her taut flesh bulge between his grasping fingers, he decided to target her nipples. They were wide circular fleshly buds of a darker shade of brown that were so hot and erect they were glossed over with lustre in the recently risen moon. They were so erect that she let out a small squeal unbidden when he gave them a sharp pinch. Nevertheless, she didn’t halt in her duty one.

Ironard started groping and fondling the Steel Demoness’s bulky, yet gorgeous breasts while she obediently sucked, licked, jerked, and worshipped his cock with her hands and mouth. Burying his hands deep into the luscious undersides of her tit-flesh, the Baron of Warrengard continued to pinch and twist her nipples before slowly circling them with his thumbs, while she moaned huskily. Slowly flickering them back and forth, making her nipples more sensitive by the moment.

“Damn whore, no matter how often you do this, I’ll never get bored”, Ironard grunted. In truth the Steel Demoness’s oral technique had been perfect over years. Now it was almost impossible to endure. “ _G-gaarhh_ *F-fuck*”, the Baron growled, she was working him with everything she had now, lovingly jerking his cock while maintaining alluring eye contact throughout the whole time. She was swirling her small soft tongue around in circles on his mushroom-shaped cock head and twisting his girthing with both hands against each other over and over again. Ironard had a difficult time containing himself, he was going to explode if she didn’t ease up. 

The Baron was forced to grab a rough handful of her green dreadlocks and ripped her succulent mouth off his erect cock with some reluctance. “ _Alright_ , that’ll do for now whore”, he gasped. Naz’Raala glanced up with a façade of confused innocence, that she knew her beloved Baron liked. After a few moments, she leaned in to try and continue jerking him off.

“ _No!_ ”, Ironard snapped, slapping the side of the Steel Demoness’s bare face with such harsh force that her vision blurred for a few seconds. “Use yer tits, whore”, Ironard commanded her.

Obediently nodding, she cupped the bulging sides of her full tits in both palms and enfolded Ironard’s now well-lubed dong between them. She pushed her luscious cleavage tight around the girth of his rigid length and began bouncing her breasts up and down with firm, fast, rhythmic tit-fucks. Ironard’s mouth gaped open. His eyes rolled up, revealing their whites, with pleasure, much to the Steel Demoness’s satisfaction. It didn’t take long for Ironard’s hips to, reflexively, jerking in time with Naz’Raala’s insistent serving, her warm, russet sweat-gleaming cleavage bouncing rapidly up and down his entire length. His swollen mushroom-shaped cock head kept popping out over the top of her plump tits as she worked his jutting shaft relentlessly and with utter devotion.

The Steel Demoness frowned in annoyance; she had tit-fucking the Baron for awhile now, and yet she had failed to make Ironard cum. She was growing desperate now, Naz’Raala started to angle her head all over, dutifully licking his complete shaft with slutty, gaping mouth lashes of her tongue. She was opening grunting with each lick, while at the same time, jerking both her hands up and down his cock, using a twisting double-handed grip. However, even this wasn’t enough.

Soon the twenty-nine year old barbarian was feeling utterly useless, it didn’t matter what she tried, her Baron simply refused to cum, only glancing down with an annoyed expression plastered on his face. It frustrated Naz’Raala to no end, she was well aware of Ironard’s endurance and what he did when she failed him. In some small way, the Steel Demoness was angry at herself, there was no way she could possibly let her beloved Baron leave without helping him relax. Her body had been trained from years of hard fights and colossal weights, she had always pushed her body on through pain and torment to please her Ironard, who was the only individual in her life who mattered to her. She was the Steel Demoness, the scourge of the surrounding lands. She had disobeyed one of Ironard’s commands in her whole life, and she was not prepared to begin now. Naz’Raala made a silent vow that she was going to make her lord com all over her face and tits if it was the last thing she did.

Finally, she could sense her lord was about to cum, his hips began to spasm, his cock flexed with need, she landed one final full-lipped whorish kiss on his bulging cock-head. “ _Arms!_ A-above…”, Ironard grunted desperately, and Naz’Raala immediately raised her muscular arms above her head, exposing her vulnerable armpits, in a submissive position. She was eager to comply because she knew it would please Ironard. Grabbing hold of her shoulder-length braided hair, the Baron jerked her head back, her mouth fell open, and he slammed his cock deep down the Steel Demoness’s throat. Her glistening full lips bulged around his girth, strands of bubbly spit fell in dribbles over her lower lip, stretched out lewdly, and then splattered messily on her generous cleavage.

“Jerk it, whore”, Ironard demanded and Naz’Raala quickly started pumping her fists up and down, around his clenching cock. Suddenly, rancid-smelling, gelatinous cum burst forward down her throat, then again with another thick spray, then again, over, and over. He continued until Naz’Raala’s cough and splutter pathetically as the back of her mouth, the roof of her mouth, and her tonsils were plastered with a torrent of thick cum. By the time Ironard’s heavy balls were empty, the Steel Demoness stretched out oral cavity was completely filled with his thick creamy cum. “I think you know what to do by now, whore”, Ironard said, his laboured lungs slowly relaxing as his shaft loosened and slowly lid out from between Naz’Raala’s pouty wet lips.

The Steel Demoness nodded meekly, Baron Ironard wanted her to swallow his cum, down to the last drop. That what he had ordered her to do every single time he had ordered her presence before him. Making sure not to spill a single precious drop, she sealed her lips tight and swallowed it whole. Only the barest shudder showed any outward sign of discomfort, Naz’Raala had gotten good at gulping down her baron’s load. She presented her curing column of a neck for Ironard, so he could watch her roll her throat and to show him how obedient she was. The sensation of guzzling down his cum and letting it drool through her gullet made her heart melt, she gazed up affectionately into Ironard’s eyes.

Any other woman would have retched, Naz’Raala told herself, delighted, yet she was accustomed to it now. Although her face was a mess, wet with her own spit, she was resoundingly pleased with her accomplishment.

“ _What is that!?_ ”, her baron’s spiteful voice cut through the Steel Demoness’s jovial attitude like a knife through butter.

She looked down and her face drained of colour, her bottom lip began to tremble unbidden; on the veined marble floor was a small droplet of creamy-white cum. White on black. She watched as it trickled down into the indent between the marble tiles, then rivulet along the black marble’s seam. She glance up nervously.

* _Pffft!_ *, Naz’Raala barely flinched as Ironard’s glob of spit impact on her cheek, besmirching it’s flawless russet-brown surface. The Steel Demoness was expecting it; however, it was no less heart-breaking. 

“Steel Demoness, they call you”, he sneered down at her. “No, you’re just worthless whore”.

With her bubble-like, muscular glutes, long thighs rife with solid musculature flexing across their thick plains, and her almost over-abundant, yet firm F-cup breasts, Naz’Raala’s entire body was an example of untamed barbarian femininity that was now trembling like a teenage girl before a man twenty years her senior with a round shouldered and kettle-bellied appearance. The Steel Demoness was almost dripping with iridescent sweat that glistened across every clenching powerful muscle.

_Outside the Room_

“What you want here, Eclipse?”, one of Ironard’s men shouted to him. The bandit was quite muscular, with board well-toned upper arms especially, yet compared to him he was a green boy. It had been over two weeks since the Undefeated Horseman had departed Divinity Island with Neena Kross for Castle Warrengard and he had put his new toy to good use over the many nights they shared while camping on the side of the road. It had taken another five days before the bandits had allowed him inside the castle, not that Eclipse minded the long wait, he had spent the five long days teaching his sex slave a few new tricks. He had used the gold and gems from Divinity Island to bribe the bandits inside Warrengard. Now he was standing outside the lord’s audience chamber with a trembling Neena by his side, in front of them were three bandits guarding the door.

Eclipse raised his hands to show he was unarmed, “I don’t want any trouble, I’m here to talk to the Baron on behalf of Resteed”, Eclipse said gesturing to Neena beside him.

“We weren’t told”, the imposing bandit grumbled, “doesn’t fuckin tell us anything…”, he added in a low annoyed tone.

Eclipse shrugged in mock understanding, “That’s what Lord Kross ordered, isn’t it Neena?”.

Neena almost jumped, as if she had not expected to be called upon to speak, “Y-yes sers. My lord brother has hired Eclipse and has sent him to assist Baron Ironard-“.

“To help in your collection from the local villages”, Eclipse interrupted her. He was surprised at the lack of questions asked by the bandits, though of course they couldn’t have been too intelligent.

“Well good… ‘bout time we went hard on those peasants”, the Ironard warrior glanced back at the door. “Ironard’s busy with the Steel Demoness”, he added begrudgingly.

As if on cue a cacophony of husky deep-throated gagging sounds echoed through the gilded oak doors. The bandits pretended not to notice, yet the way they shifted the obvious bulge in their pants, Eclipse could tell they wished they were in Ironard’s place now. “Ha!”, Eclipse laughed, “I’m guessing this Steel Demoness doesn’t keep you busy at night?”.

The bandit made an annoyed grimace, “No, she’s for the baron only”.

Eclipse hid his cruel smirk well, “Really? My lady here will often have her hands full with the men of Resteed needs”, he turned and fixed Neena with a hard stare that made her gulp nervously.

“Yes”, she answered meekly, “I will often train with them at swordplay or at other… skills they need improvement with. It helps keep them loyal”.

Eclipse and the Ironard bandits share a laugh of male chauvinism.

Neena trembled in place, just left of Eclipse with her large purple eyes downcast and her hands clasped meekly in front of her body, her cheeks blushed with humiliation as she discussed like a piece of meat by the four big men surrounding her. Essentially, she realized with a shudder of arousal, to them, that’s all she was.

“Yeah I bet you do”, the muscular bandit growled, his eyes undressing Neena’s sleek athletic, yet utterly curvaceous body. With her firm C-cup tits, long, toned legs, and tight, bubble-shaped ass underneath her riding leathers, clearly filled with unsated lust. The men appreciating the way she filled out the front and backside of the rough starched brown leather.

“I am sure she’ll be willing to show all of you, right Neena?”, Eclipse asked.

“Yes…”, she really was becoming submissive now. 

She felt her cheeks blush even more, a warm girlish pink as two of the men started moving towards her, then started walking around her shivering figure and groping her body though the leather.

“ _Aaah!_ ”, Neena almost yelped when one of the bandits circled his hands around her and took a firm hold of her pants, and with one hard tug, he pulled them roughly to pool at her ankles. Another pair of callused male hands slipped inside the labels of her leather jerkin and ripped them apart with savage strength, allowing her firm breasts to bounce free, now only contained by her silk smallclothes.

Neena felt her thighs tremble even more as the Ironard bandit behind her suddenly and roughly spread her thick ass-cheeks wide apart and none-too-tenderly poked and prodded at her pussy and asshole with his calloused digits through the white silk.

“God, she’s fuckin tight, men. Hasn’t had much use this one, she’s even tighter than those farmer’s daughters at Arlon”, the more senior and powerful-looking bandit grinned back to his fellow bandits, “I bet her ass is gonna be real sore for the next few days, though”.

Eclipse couldn’t help but smirk, he had been fucking Neena up her ass, pussy, mouth, tits, and any other part of her body where his massive cock would fit for months now, yet she was still clearly tight. Still, she shouldn’t be surprised; Neena had survived him after all.

“Make that an entire month”, said one of the other bandits, as he traced his fingers over supple slender, yet toned abs, “after we’re through with Lady Kross”.

Neena was standing in an ensemble of white silk; the slender thong showed every smooth inch of her alabaster bubble ass and the strapless half-cup bra was cut across her chest, barely covering Neena’s nipples and squeezing her supple breasts against each other in the centre of her chest and present them proudly. Eclipse stood back and allowed the men to spank, fondle, grope, and abuse his sex slave’s body. He took in Neena’s mouthwatering white cleavage and the tapering seat of her panties that disappeared between her shapely ass-cheeks, his cock hardened when gazed upon the taut white silk that barely covered Neena’s deliciously sleek pussy mound.

Neena could feel the Ironard bandit’s hard eyes tracing the contours of her toned, feminine abs, following her sleekly muscled thighs, and drooling over her half-exposed tits as they sat high and proud on her chest. The swordswoman shuddered in humiliation; the unfamiliar touch of the men was making her anxious as well as what Eclipse would do to her afterwards. The Undefeated Horseman had instructed her to coat her naturally pouty lips in a layer of glistening crimson, apply smoky eyeliner around her eyes, and a dab of pink blusher on her high cheekbones. In all, Eclipse made sure that Neena’s already beautiful facial features were even more alluring. In addition, he had her glossy purple hair cleaned and arranged a few tresses to fall loose about heart-shaped face.

“Damn, this bitch has got a real fine body. God I can’t get enough of it”, the foremost bandit growled as he ground his palm into Neena’s supple feminine abs, lusting over their subtle clenches and athletic striations as she trembled in their grasp.

“So”, Eclipse started, amused of how quickly the men had taken to his sex slave. They had no idea of what was planned for them he thought, failing to hide his smirk. “May I speak with the baron, now?”, he added.

“Yeah sure. He’ll se you now. Go”, the Psycho Warrior grunted distractedly.

Eclipse grinned at Neena’s frightened submissive wide eyes, her tight curvaceous body surrounded by tall muscular bandits, “Have fun now”, he said before pulling open the heavy thick doors and stepping through.

_Inside the Room_

The Steel Demoness twisted on her heels when the doors crashed open, quickly snatching her bull head’s helmet from where she had discarded it, and then crouching down in a protective position infront of the Baron in one smooth motion. Her powerful thigh muscles clenched with unrivalled strength; her thick ass-cheeks tautened bubble-like as she readied herself to attack the large man who had just barged through the heavy oak doors. The man standing before Naz’Raala and Ironard was huge in stature; seven feet tall and over three hundred pounds of muscle, flexing with musculature intimidating enough that even the Steel Demoness felt her heart quicken with anxiety. He wore a faded thread-bare pair of grey breeches, tough brown leather riding boots, and a red satin cloak over his board stallion-like shoulders and that was it.

“ _What is the meaning of this?!_ ”, Ironard’s voice echoed around the small chamber with an outraged tone, yet it undercut by the short grey-haired baron skulking behind the Steel Demoness’s ledged bubble-shaped ass thick with thew, her beautifully board curving hips, and her well rounded muscular thighs tensed with retrained powerful fervour.

But Eclipse didn’t pay any attention to the angry little man, he was far more interested in the Steel Demoness’s firm heavy F-cup tits. They rested proudly on her board muscular torso, betraying no sign of overhang or sag in their beautiful tear-drop contours. Her posture only emphasised the russet brown skinned woman’s tits size, as she stood with her great strong shoulders hunched, ready for violence. They jiggled with a hefty lusciousness and her wide dark nipples had hardened to obscene erectness that the Undefeated Swordsman couldn’t wait to begin to play with.

He was so mesmerised by the Steel Demoness’s succulent breast-flesh that he didn’t notice the low-pitched menacing growl echo from beneath the horned helm, like a feral cornered mother wolf protecting it’s small runty welp.

“How dare you enter _my_ halls! I ordered Warrengard to be barred, how did you get past my guards?!”, the forty year old pot bellied Baron demanded, his small, pointed beard trembled with rage, “Guards!... _Guards!!_ ”.

Eclipse struggled to hide his smirk, “I’m afraid your men are rather interposed at the moment with the Lady Kross”. 


End file.
